


Halloween Spirits

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Contests, Halloween, Halloween decorating, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2018, SterekHalloween4, Sterekweek2018, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles and Derek absolutely LIVE for Halloween, every year they go all out with decorations, costumes, and everything else, and now, finally, they might just be getting recognized for their hard work! The neighborhood is hosting their first annual Halloween decorating contest, the prize? A photo on the front page of the neighborhood newsletter! (And a $50 Walmart gift card) They were going to get that front page spot- Stiles was DETERMINED, they were going to win that contest, he was sure of it





	Halloween Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> An Addams Family AU is actually something I've been wanting to do for a really long time, I'm really glad I finally got the opportunity for the end of Sterek Week!

"Derek, you'll never believe what I just got in the mail,"

Derek, who had been in the middle of trimming some roses, turned and raised an eyebrow at his husband

"It wouldn't happen to be my mail-order suture kit would it? Samara was trying to practice on Damien in his sleep again this morning,"

"Nope, something even better- look!" Stiles beamed, slamming a bright orange peice of papper down in front of his husband

Eyebrows raised, Derek slowly took off his gardening gloves and picked up the page

"The neighborhood is hosting a Halloween decorating contest?"

"Yeah, isn't it great!? Finally the opportunity to get some recognition for our brilliant decorating!!" Stiles beamed with excitement

"It IS pretty exciting, but are you sure we should participate? There's no chance that we wouldn't win, shouldn't we give someone else a chance? I mean, I never really see anyone else do much decorating..."

"Derek, it's a Halloween decorating contest, if you're not going all out, then why are you participating? If we win in a landslide then it's no one's fault but the other participants,"

"I guess that's a point.... alright, October first is next week, we should go out and get some special decorations just for this,"

"Sounds good, you know the twins keep trying to convince us to start decorating in September, maybe we shou-"

"What do we always say? If we start too early then Halloween will just become another day of the year,"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't physically possible for us, _Cara Mia_ , but it's your call," Stiles promised, leaning up to give his husband a kiss on the cheek before picking up one of the beautifull black roses he had been trimming and wiggling his eyebrows at Derek

"I'll see you inside, this will be all I'm wearing,"

...

The way Derek saw it, there was no reason he couldn't finish trimming the roses later

 

~+~

 

Adjusting to parenthood hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it

After Derek's distant cousins died in an accident, they had ended up taking in their twins, Damien and Samara, before Stiles and Derek had even gotten officially married

It had been a process, and had alot of learning curves coming along with it, especially since the kids were already six when they first came to live with the couple, but now, two years later, things seemed to be going smoothly, and the pair had even had a baby recently- Rosemary, who was now just over six months old

As far as Stiles was concerned, life was great, and Derek seemed to be of the same opinion

Things were only getting better, as it seemed, with this neighborhood contest

Stiles had always felt that their neighborhood didn't appreciate Halloween very much, and he was glad to see that change was- presumably- coming in that aspect

"Ok kiddos, what do you think for the front door this year? Last year's gargoyles are looking a little shabby so I say we relocate them to the yard and put something else at the door,"

"REAL gargoyles!" Samara suggested with an excited grin

"Honey, I've told you before, we can't support real gargoyles, do you know how hard it is to find Gargoyle Chow?" Stiles pouted, leaning against his shopping cart

Samara pouted, but atleast seemed to understand

"Tombstones?" Damien suggested

"Mm, too plain for the front door,"

"Decapitated heads?" Samara offered

"We're already going to have a garden full of those though,"

"What about .... flower planters... with something poking out of 'em?" Damien proposed

"Oooh I like that idea, got any idea what could be coming out?"

"Hands and eyes!" Samara shouted excitedly

"The hands move the flowers out of the way and the eyeballs peek out and follow people!"

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear" Stiles beamed, bending down to high-five the twins

"I'll call Derek and have him pick up some cool planters, then we'll look for the body parts,"

"Can we get another zombie too? Daryl is lonely," Samara asked with her best puppy-eyes impression

"Mmmm, well, that side of the yard COULD use a little sprucing up... I guess so, you guys go pick one out wile I look at some of these fog machines, I know Derek said a dozen was enough but I think a _baker's_ dozen is always better," he noted, smiling softly to himself as he watched the twins take off through the Halloween store

It warmed his heart to see them so happy, especially after what happened, they deserved all the happiness they could get

He paused as he felt Rosemary start to squirm in her sleep, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head as she snuggled closer to his chest

He'd have to thank his dad again for telling him how great these baby carriers were, hands free and secure, what could be better?

Humming quietly to himself, he started looking through the fog machines, wondering if he could find another novelty one that they didn't already have, when he heard someone call out to him

"Oh! Mr. Hale, is that you?"

Turning around, he smiled sweetly at the red-head behind him and gave a nod

"More or less yeah, I'm Stiles, do I know you or...?"

"Oh! I'm Willow, my wife Tara and I just moved in a few houses down from you, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself," she replied sweetly, offering her hand forward

Stiles took it politely and gave a shake, taking a moment to observe her

He could sense the magic flowing through her veins, yet she seemed rather... un-witchy, being dressed in a fuzzy pink sweater and a blue denim skirt

Huh

Oh well though, he didn't judge, witches were witches and he was happy to learn that another lived in his neighborhood

"Nice to meet you," he greeted politely

"Nice to meet you too! And I see Tara and I aren't the only parents on the block,"

"Nope, Rosie here is our third,"

"Oh really? And Rosie, what a cute coincidence, Tara and I just had our first, her name is Lily,"

"Ah, short for Lilith, the mother of demons?"

"O-Oh um... no, just Lily, like the flower,"

"The funeral flower?"

Willow's face fell a little, almost forming a wince

"Ah.. no, well... I mean I guess you _could_ say that ... but we had alot of lilies at our wedding so, it's more of a wedding flower to us... um, is Rosie short for anything?"

"Rosemary," Stiles smiled, leaning down to give his daughter another kiss

"Oh like the herb?"

"Nah, Rosemary's Baby,"

Willow was quiet for a moment before giving a slightly nervous laugh, smiling a little

"Ahh... you guys are into all that spooky stuff huh?"

"Definitely, in fact we're here getting more Halloween decorations, we're going to try to win that contest the neighborhood is putting on,"

"Oh wow, really? Good luck to you then!! We're going to decorate but we're _definitely_ not aiming to win, our house is gonna be a little too cutesy for that I think,"

"Aw what a shame, but you know, you can always try," Stiles smiled encouragingly

Willow tilted her head, but she didn't get the chance to say anything, as only a second later, Samara and Damien came rushing back towards their father holding a posable groaning zombie

"Daddy!! Daddy!! Look what we found!"

"Oooh that's pretty cool, a good match for Daryl indeed," he agreed with a nod, glancing up at his neighbor with a grin

"Willow, these are my little gargoyles, Samara and Damien,"

"Oh, like from The Ring and The Omen, that's... really something else, definitely fits with the creepy aesthetic,"

"I know, we lucked out, kids, this is our new neighbor Miss Willow,"

"Hi, we hope you stick around longer than our last neighbor did," Samara said

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if what happened to him happened to you," Damien agreed

"O-Oh? Um... what... happened to your last neighbor?" Willow asked hesitantly

"That's the problem, nobody knows," the twins grinned

Willow just laughed- nervously- and by some greater blessing, the kids turned their attention away from her

"Daddy, I can't find a Micheal Meyers mask that fits," Damien pouted

"And I need help finding Freddy Kreuger claws," Samara added with a nod

"Ah, we'll have to catch up another day Willow, looks like duty calls,"

"Oh no problem, I completely understand," she smiled, giving a small wave as he allowed the twins to pull him away

As much as Stiles hoped that Willow participated, he had a feeling that she was right- she likely wouldn't win the decorating contest

Wich just meant that he and Derek had a little bit higher of a chance to win themselves

 

~+~

 

"What do you think? Is it too much?"

Derek sat back a little in his chair, staring at the enormous _thing_ that his husband had set down on the table

"Well Stiles, it's a 26-pound gummy python, if there _is_ such a thing as too much candy, you've certainly found it,"

"Yeah but the question is, is there a thing as too much candy?"

Derek stared at it again, then glanced at his husband, then back at the candy snake

"Well..... I suppose as long as we don't eat it all at once...."

"See, this is why I love you," Stiles beamed

"But we aren't so much as opening this monstrosity until after dinner,"

"Fine fine, I expected as much, I'm going to start cooking in a minute, do you have any preferences or sho-"

Unfortunately, Stiles was brutally interrupted by the sound of a blood-curdling scream

"Ah, someone is at the door, we'll have to finish this discussion in a moment, _Cara Mia_ ," Stiles winked playfully, giving Derek a kiss before heading out of the parlor and into the main hall to answer the door

"Scott! Kira! Hey, what's up?"

Scott and Kira, who were both standing on the porch wincing, gave something of a wave and a couple of awkward smiles

"We uh... got your mail again," Scott replied slowly, handing Stiles a somewhat sizable box and a small stack of envelopes

"Oh really? Huh... I wonder why the post guy keeps delivering to your house.... is our's not distinctive enough?"

"I think, actually, your house might be a little _too_ distinctive," Scott added

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked in confusion, tilting his head

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but Kira was quick to cut him off

"Nothing nothing, are the kids home?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah! Rosie is sleeping but Samara and Damien are upstairs playing with their haunted doll house,"

"... Haunted doll house....?" Kira asked slowly

"I know, I know, I should have put it back for Christmas, but the woman at the yard sale just sold it to me for so cheap, I figured, why not?"

"... Right," Scott nodded

"You guys wanna go upstairs and see 'em?"

"Um... well... you know.... maybe not near the doll house... with Kira being pregnant and all-"

"Ohh smart, yeah, wouldn't wanna risk the ghost jumping into the baby and taking the twins' fun away,"

"..... Sure," Kira grinned nervously

"We do want to talk for a minute though, with you and Derek," Scott added

"Oh sure, c'mon in, Derek was just about to go feed Lucifer, but that can wait,"

Ahh yes, Lucifer, the pet Komodo Dragon

....

Lovely

"Yeaaaah and um... Lucifer is downstairs... in the basement, in his enclosure, right?" Scott asked nervously as he slowly stepped into the house with Kira at his side

"Yep, napping last I checked,"

The couple breathed a sigh of releif, following Stiles further into the house and wincing again at the screeching sound the door made when it was shut

"Derek!! Scott and Kira are here!" he called, grinning as they stepped into the parlor and took note of Derek hanging from the ceiling

"You caught me in the middle of dusting, is it important?"

".... Ish? It's pack business," Scott replied

Derek gave a nod, backflipping down from the ceiling and landing on the floor with ease

"Something wrong?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'wrong', but have you met the new neighbors?"

"Willow and Tara? I met them a couple of weeks ago," Stiles replied, flopping down on the couch

"No not them, the new werewolf couple,"

Derek and Stiles locked eyes, shaking their heads as Derek sat down next to his husband and nodded for Scott and Kira to sit in the chairs across from them

"If you mean Jackson and Ethan, we tried to get in touch with them when they moved in last week but we haven't heard back from them yet, we were planning to talk to them on November first if we don't hear from them soon," Derek explained

"We just wanted to double check, see if we were expecting any new pack members soon," Kira explained with a smile

"Well, we'll talk to them about it, I didn't get the scent of an Alpha when we went to their house a few days ago so I don't think they already belong to a pack," Derek noted

"We might want to consider talking to Willow and her wife about joining though, they seem really nice, a little ... cutesy... but nice, and something tells me that they're freinds to werewolves," Stiles added

"Well, we'll... leave that to you," Scott mused, standing up quickly and holding his hand out to help his wife to her feet

"You guys wanna stay for dinner? I'm about to start cooking,"

"Oooh, what are you making?" Kira asked, despite the insistent waving of her husband

"Well technically that's Derek's choice, but I was thinking probably macaroni and cheese with grasshopper, or spaghetti and meatballs with Rattlesnake venom,"

And then something rather amusing happened, in perfect unison, Kira and Scott answered

"We'll pass,"

 

~+~

 

Halloween, to the surprise of absolutely no one, has always been the Hales' favorite day of the year

Every year Derek's mother hosts an enormous family and pack Halloween party, including dinner and a forest run beneath the moon

Derek and Stiles have never missed it to date, and they don't intend to start this year

Luckily the party doesn't start until eight, giving them just enough time to finish with the trick-or-treaters and hear the results of the neighborhood decorating contest before leaving

The last of the trick-or-treaters had just left and Stiles was putting away the extra candy wile Derek finished getting the kids ready to leave when there was a nock at the door

"Ah! That oughtta be the association!" Stiles beamed, rushing out of the kitchen and hurrying to open the door

Surely enough, the person on the other side- who looked like she was about to either be sick, or fall over of a heart attack- was indeed a member of the neighborhood association

"Are you announcing the winners of the contest!?"

"Y-Yes.... um... b-by the neighborhood pool..."

"We'll be right there," Stiles beamed excitedly, wich apparently gave the associate the chance she needed to rush to her car and speed off

 

~+~

 

Stiles and the kids were practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation as they stood outside with the rest of the neighborhood- well, most of the neighborhood, there were several people who hadn't participated at all and thus weren't present, but no one really cares about them

Derek was excited, but he was keeping himself toned down atleast, instead merely smiling as he listened to the neighborhood president make the announcement

_"As you know, the prize for the best decorated house is not only a lovely $50 Walmart gift card, but also getting the winning house's picture in the neighborhood newsletter,"_

"I can't wait for that recognition," Stiles breathed excitedly, reaching out to squeeze Derek's hand as the man at the pavilion opened the envelope containing the winner's name

_"And the winner of the first annual Halloween decorating contest is..... House 655 Raven Lane, the Whittemore house!!"_

Stiles blinked

Derek blinked

But neither of them could quite believe it

"Whittemore... isn't that the new werewolf couple who just moved in?" Derek asked slowly

"Yeah... the ones with the 'simple and classy' decorations," Stiles huffed

He remembered them well, fake white pumpkins, a bedazzled door sign that said "No Basic Witches Allowed" on it, a fancy black cat on the porch....

_That_ sort of decorating

And not much of it, for that matter

"Wait a second, that isn't fair," Kira spoke up suddenly, taking a step towards the front of the crowd

"The Hales always out-decorate everyone, their house is practically Halloween all year round, how did they not win?"

"Well that's just it," the announcer explained

"The Hales _over_ decorate, it isn't about what house is decorated the most, it's about what house is decorated the _best_ , and that would be the Whittemores,"

"That makes no sense!" Willow suddenly insisted, also stepping to the front

"I've never seen a house that's better decorated for anything, they look like they're celebrating Halloween all year long, you can't just give the more 'sophisticated' house the prize, Halloween is about being spooky and creepy and over the top, not sophisticated... and I speak as somebody dressed as Minnie Mouse, the least creepy creature of all,"

There was some murmuring, some more protesting, but it sounded as though the association had it's mind collectively made up

"Sorry, but our decision is our decision,"

And with that, the association president stepped down from the pavilion and headed to his car

"That's really unfair...." Kira muttered, crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm with my wife on this, you guys should have won," commented the blonde dressed as Daisy Duck next to them

"This had to have been rigged... sorry guys," Scott said with a small sigh, clapping Stiles on the shoulder

"It's.... it's fine, we decorate for us, because we enjoy it, not for anyone else, but I'm glad you guys like it anyway," Stiles smiled tightly

"We have to get going, my mom's party is starting soon, but we'll see you guys later," Derek added with a thin smile of his own, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders before reaching out for Damien and Samara's hands and walking away, a little bit quicker than he may have otherwise

"This isn't sitting right with me," Kira said with a sigh

"Me neither," Willow agreed

There was a pause, then the two began to grin, exchanging glances

"Are you thinking... what I'm thinking?" Kira asked slowly

"If you're thinking a little magic is in order.... then as a matter of fact, I am,"

 

~+~

 

November first was possibly the worst day of the year

Halloween was over, decorations had to start coming down, and the spooky season was officially ended to give way to the ramapnt consumerism of Christmas

Not that the Hales didn't enjoy Christmas too, but it paled in comparison to Halloween

However, something was about to make their November first just a little bit brighter....

"Derek!! Derek look, look!!!"

"Stiles...? What is it?" Derek grumbled quietly, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up in the two-person coffin he and his husband shared, staring up at Stiles' excited face and leaning back when his husband suddenly thrust a small stack of pappers his way

"Just look at it!!"

"What...? Is this... the newsletter?"

"Yep, look what's on the front page,"

Derek looked alright, and when he did... suddenly his husband's excitement started making sense

"What.... we .... we won?"

"Yeah! I talked to that Ethan Whittemore guy this morning, he said that when he and his husband found out they won they volunteered to give up the prize because they thought that we deserved it, isn't that great?!"

"It's.... great alright, it's a little weird, but it's great,"

"I told 'em they could keep the gift card, since they did win it rightfully and all, but we got the recognition, and that was what's important, then he said 'Jackson would kill me if he ever saw me with a ift card so you guys can keep it', wich was... weird, but ya' know, I don't kink shame,"

"Right..." Derek said slowly

"I'm just surprised that the association _let_ them make the trade,"

"Yeah, I thought that was odd too... but who knows? Maybe they knew the guys personally or something," Stiles shrugged back, flopping down in the coffin

"All that matters to me is that we are OFFICIALLY the best house in the neighborhood,"

"Oh, that's all that matters is it?" Derek asked teasingly

Stiles snorted, grinning and leaning closer, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips

"And ofcourse you, my darling _Cara Mia_ ~"


End file.
